1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lock device and a portable electronic device therewith, and more particularly, to a lock device for latching different casings of a portable electronic device and the portable electronic device therewith.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With development of technology, a notebook computer has been considered a necessity by people in daily life for dealing with documentation, playing films and videos and so on. When the notebook computer is not in use, an upper casing and a lower casing of the notebook computer can be closed, and a latch device is used for latching the upper casing and the lower casing when the upper casing and the lower casing are closed, so as to fix the upper casing and the lower casing. Accordingly, it facilitates a user to carry the notebook computer. When the notebook computer is in use, it is likely to access data stored in the notebook computer for the user to perform further operation, such as data storage, data modification and so on. Accordingly, the conventional latch device is incapable of protecting the data stored in the notebook computer from access. As a result, it does not provide good data security.